Expected Love
by LeToastyMaple
Summary: Arthur calmed himself and tried to talk. "We are married. Finally, we could... we should..." Arthur stumbled upon the many word coming out of his mouth. He wanted to say so much, but nothing would come out. Bella leans down close to his head and whispered, "You want to have children, do you?"


Normal PoV

"Today is the day," Arthur mumbled under his breath. He looked down at his wedding ring and smiled. He remembered their wedding day. He remembered her smile and Francis' teasing. That day was the most terrifying day. Arthur looked up at Ludwig and the others. 'One more hour,' he thought. 'Then the rest of the day with Bella is mine.'

One Hour Later...

"Bonjour, Angelterre!" Bella said gleefully as she walked up to her husband. "Ello love," Arthur replied with a big smile. Bella stared at him, eyes full of curiosity. Then, it hit her. "Oi..." Bella grabbed England's attention. "Are you planning something?" Arthur looked scared. "No love... I-I'm just glad to see you, that's all..." Bella noticed his nervousness, but shrugged it off. She kissed him on the nose and they walked off.

Five hours passed, and they were at home. Bella sat on the couch nervously, for her husband was in the kitchen. Arthur's reputation for fires and bad cooking never left them, even in marriage. "Arthur," Bella sighed. "What are you doing in the kitchen?" Arthur popped out. "Just pouring some tea!" he replied happily, not knowing that fire was spurting out of the tea pot. Bella peeked her head to see the weird sight. She turned around and groaned. "I'll go get the fire extinguisher." she said. "Every single time..." he said sadly as he followed Bella after she put the fire out. They had got to their room, when Arthur closed the door. Bella blushed and tilted her head. "Oh, is that what you're up to?" she said. Arthur remained silent. "The last time you attempted that was when Francis founded us out that rainy day. Who knew that a rainy day would come to this huh?"

Arthur nodded and sat down on the bed. Bella frowned a little only to be startled by a sniffle. "Arthur, is there something you want to talk about?" she said worried. The sniffling turned into a silence. "Bell..." Arthur broke the silence. "I'm torn on the inside." He started to cry softly. Arthur was stressed by want, work, and attempts to be happy. Arthur wanted more than a love life;

He wanted a family.

Arthur laid his head on Bella's lap as she rubbed his head. "Angelterre, please tell me what's wrong." Bella said, causing him to look up. "You wouldn't understand, love." he sniffles. Bella looked at him with such intensity. "Tell me now..." she said soft, but firm voice.

Arthur calmed himself and tried to talk. "We are married. Finally, we could... we should..." Arthur stumbled upon the many word coming out of his mouth. He wanted to say so much, but nothing would come out. Bella leans down close to his head and whispered, "You want to have children, do you?" His eyes widen. "How did you know?" Bella smiled. "You were always fond of the little human children." Arthur breathed heavily. "Do you want to do that again?" he questioned as he sat back up. Bella grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "We only had done it once, love. Of course I want to do it again," Bella said and pushed him back on the bed.

Two Days Later~

Arthur was awaken by Bella, who was smiling down on him. "Good morning, Arthur." she said joyfully. He blinks his eyes and sat up. "Good morning love," he replied back. Drowsily, he got out of bed and made his way downstairs. Going into the kitchen, he tried to pour a cup of tea, when the tea pot burst into flames. Again. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as Bella walked up to him casually and put the flames out with the fire extinguisher. "Arthur," Bella whined. "You can't keep setting things on fire while I'm pregnant!" 'Wait... What?' Arthur thought. Then, his frown slowly turned into a big smile. "Love, that's amazing!" he said excitedly. Bella let out a chuckle, and kissed him on the nose. "Yep, this is a miracle..." she sighed.

The first thing Bella did was call Francis. The conversation went well, as usual. Then, she called her "sister" Victoria. Victoria was surprised and told Bella that she'll be staying with her until the baby was born. Arthur was a little bit iffy about this, but eventually agreed. Afterwards, they told the entire world about the baby at the meeting. Everyone seemed excited, except for Ivan and Ludwig.

Ivan was like a brother to Bella. He took care of her during WWI and protected her at the end of WWII. She was so small, and her body wasn't made to have kids. So, naturally, he was worried.

Ludwig loved her a little too viciously. When she and Arthur got married, that made him angry. That's why he tried to force her to marry him when France fell in WWII. She eventually forgave him, even though he tried to kill her twice. Ludwig now had to watch sadly as his true love have a baby with someone else.

When everyone started to chat after the announcement, Ludwig and Ivan pulled Bella aside to talk to her. "What's wrong guys?" she questioned genuinely worried about them. Ludwig looked towards Ivan. "Well, you see..." Ivan started. "We're really worried about this pregnancy." Bella tilted her head. "We don't want to die on us. My mom died right after she had my little sister. I don't want you to die like her." Bella then stepped closer to the countries. "My mom died right after I was born too. I'm worried too..." she said sadly, hugging both of them. "But in order to be happy, you have to take risks."

Towards the end of First Trimester...

Bella has gotten a little big around the belly. She pondered about how big this baby is. "Hey," Arthur tried to grab her attention. "Hm?" she looked up. Arthur patted Bella on the head. "Don't worry about this pregnancy, I have everything covered." he said. Bella nodded and looked down. "Arthur, don't you think this is a little too big for a month?" she asked. Arthur laughed. "Maybe she's gonna be a big baby." Bella pouted and stomped off. "The baby's a boy!" she replied. Arthur frowned. "But what if its a girl?" "Mother's intuition tells me that its gonna be a boy!" she exclaimed.

Bella's stomach was a little bigger than most, but the doctor reassured that everything is perfectly fine and that some mothers are bigger than others. Arthur was still worried though. What if she dies? What if the baby dies? Arthur sighed. 'Don't go back on what you said to Bella...' he thought as Bella walked into the room. "Hey," she mumbled. "What's bothering you?" He replied. "Nothing, lapin." She sat down, looking out of the window in their room. It seemed really quiet outside for an afternoon. Not even the birds were singing. Attempting to break the silence, Bella tried to start up a conversation.

"So, what do you think his name is going to be?" she asked. Arthur pondered for a second. "I would like for her name to be Aluriya because I'm bloody tired of all of these common names." Bella chuckled. "If its a boy, then his name is going to be Decklin, because I bet you that his hair will be soft and fluffy like yours." Bella said, stroking Arthur's hair. They laughed together, and spent the rest of the day planning to destroy their future child's social status with terrible names.

As Bella approached her second trimester, her belly became extremely huge. It looked like she could give birth any day. "Angleterre? Could you call the doctor and make an appointment for an ultrasound?" she asked the gentle Brit. Arthur turned around and looked at His wife. "Are you sure you want them to check the baby's gender?" he replied. Bella nodded and looked at her belly.

At the Doctor

"Well," the doctor began. "You guys have a handful. Apparently you have..." The doctor turned to face the couple, smiling. "You will have a boy!" Arthur looked surprised. "Bella was correct?" he said aloud. The doctor nodded. "But, he will have a beautiful sister as well." Bella looked at Arthur and back at the doctor, taking a minute to let that sink in. "Twins?!" both spouses exclaimed. The doctor nodded. "Congratulations!" the doctor grinned again, as if he known both of them their entire life. Arthur smiled gleefully, while Bella was fraught with dread.

The two drove home and entered the house, only to see everyone there. "Surprise!" the countries exclaimed. "Happy birthday Arthur!" Bella and Arthur looked at the countries with mixed feelings. "What a nice surprise." Bella mumbled under her breath. "How the hell did you guys get in my house?" Arthur said, looking shocked and happy at the same time. Francis stood up and walked towards the couple. "I did," he said putting his hand on Bella and Arthur. "We wanted to make this birthday special after treating you so horribly, Angelterre." Arthur chuckled. "Thank you guys so much." Everyone smiled, except for Bella.

"So," Victoria said to Bella. "What is the gender?" Every country stared at Bella, expecting an answer immediately. "Uh... Well..." Bella began. "It's a boy." half of the countries screamed 'yes!' and 'I knew it!'. The others looked disappointed. "And it's a girl." Everyone looked confused. "We are having twins!" Arthur exclaimed. Francis and Victoria's face dropped. "T-twins?" he stuttered, staring at Bella. "I'm gonna die, am I?" Bella asked Francis. Arthur stood there in shock. "Why?" he demanded his wife. Bella glanced down at her belly. "I had a twin that died with my mother. Victoria's mother died after she was born. Having twins in my family is infamously known to take lives." she explained. Feliciano whimpered while clutching to Ludwig. "Please don't leave me like Anabel, auntie!" he cried. This was not a happy surprise after all.

Later...

Everyone left Bella and Arthur's house, except Feliciano, Ludwig, Ivan, and Francis. Bella was upstairs, silently sobbing. Arthur eyed the others. "So," he began. "How come I never knew that Bella had a twin? Or that getting her knocked up could potentially kill her?" Francis winced.

Months went by as fast as days. Soon enough, Bella was in her third trimester. Her swollen belly stuck out greatly now unfortunately to Bella. She was sitting on the couch watching tv when she felt it.

Kick.

Bella glanced down as she felt another one.

Kick. Kick.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Arthur said walking in. Bella chuckled. "The babies are kicking me." Arthur smiled and sat next to her. He put his right hand on to her belly.

Kick.

Arthur laughed and kissed Bella on the cheek. "My babies are trying to get out of your belly." Bella smiled. "I just want to keep my precious babies safe from the world." The couple glanced at each other, looking down at Bella's belly and back up at each other. Arthur sighed. "Are you sure that you're ready to have them?" Bella blushed and stood up. "Yes I am. I just hope that I would get to see them." Arthur stood up also and hugged his wife. "You are a beautiful, strong woman Bella. You'll be fine." he said rubbing her back in circles. Bella laughed and went to her room. "Might as well start packing the over night bag." She said in the other room. Arthur sighed. 'Am I ready to be a father?'

Apparently so...

Bella cried out in pain as she pushed the baby girl's body in to the new world. The doctors and nurses rushed to the city's aid. The baby cried out in response to being away from her mother. Arthur glanced up in tears, while holding his first-born son, Decklin.

The twins were delivered safely and about three hours apart from each other. The nurse who was holding the baby girl walked up to Arthur. "Excuse me sir," she said softly, "would you like to hold your daughter?" Arthur smiled. "I would love to."

The nurse smiled and they swapped babies. His daughter looked just like him; she had shining black eyes and soft, sandy brown hair. She also had very noticeable freckles. I wonder where she get those freckles from, Arthur pondered.

He looked up across the room at Bella. Her head was sweaty from straining and struggling for fifteen hours. Her hair was tangled, and her beautiful, golden eyes were clouded in pain and exhaustion. In her arms was her son, Decklin. He looked just like his sister, except with shorter, unkept hair. I swear, Arthur thought, I swear that I will protect these little ones from harm and danger. I give them my word.

It didn't take long for Victoria and the other nations to enter into the new mother's room. Everyone congratulated the new parents and spoiled the twins with gifts and clothing. Ludwig and Ivan stood closest to the twins' bed though. They smiled and stroked the babies as if they were their own. Bella smiled at the two countries, knowing that her children we'll be well taken care of by them.

"Attention everyone," Arthur called, "I just wanted to say thank you for the amazing support over these past 9 months. I know that this pregnancy was worrisome, but when I look into all three of their eyes, I knew that..." Arthur paused. The countries looked with pleading eyes, begging him to go on. "I know now that every risk we took was worth it in so many ways. I love my family and I promise them that I will protect them with my last breath." He finished just in time to see Bella's eyes glow with such emotion and intensity that some who were Paris swore that the effiel tower was glowing a light pink; the color of friendship, marriage, and love.


End file.
